Social Barriers
by AkematLynn
Summary: Over the course of their high school years Johnny and Bif have always portrayed themselves as mortal enemies to one another, in the eyes of the public that is, but behind closed doors there is a different story to be told.


Author's Note: Hey how's it hanging? Here is yet another sorry ass apology for a late fic request, although this one isn't quite as late as the last two, it's still late! But to help make up for it there's a picture to go along with it! You can find it on my Tumblr page under my art tag!

This story is a Johnny X Bif fic that was requested by an anon.

Warning!: This story does contain homosexual activity between two minors so be warned!

Summary: Over the course of their high school years Johnny and Bif have always portrayed themselves as mortal enemies to one another. In the eyes of the public that is, but behind closed doors there is a different story to be told.

Title: Social Barriers

Characters: Bif Taylor and Johnny Vincent

Word Count: 8,856 (17pgs)

"_It's not fair…"_

"_It never is…"_

Their first encounter had been a little under three years ago. It was in the boys dorm and at the time Johnny had been a sophomore, Bif was just a freshman. Although the two of them had already been established as members of their respective cliques neither of them held their current high ranking statuses of today at that time.

It was literally the first day of school after summer break. Johnny had already been in the room waiting for his roommate to arrive. During those days the students weren't told ahead of time who their roommate would be and Johnny wanted to know as soon as possible who he'd have to live with.

When Bif finally arrived at the room there was instant tension between the two of them. Not a single word had been exchanged but both boys exhibited one tell-tale sign making it obvious that they were going to have a serious problem with each other.

Their clothes!

Johnny had on his trademark leather jacket indicating that he was a member of the greaser clique. Bif had on the unmistakable Aquaberry sweater making it known that he was a rich kid who lived in The Vale and belonged to the preps. After staring each other down for a few minutes it was Johnny who broke the silence, making a single, simple remark that would spark a rivalry between the two of them lasting for the next three years.

"Just… fucking great!" Johnny grumbled mostly to himself but still loud enough for Bif to hear him.

Bif who at the time was still the same height as Johnny frowned at the upperclassmen. "You have got to be kidding me, you mean to tell me I have to share a room with a grease ball?!"

Starting from that moment and stretching over the course of the next few weeks every encounter between the two of them had consisted purely of bickering. Neither of them willing to at least try to get along and both of them determined to put the other in their place on a verbal basis. It wasn't until several months into rooming together that there was finally a fleeting moment of peace.

It had come one night after both boys engaged in a rough day that didn't end well for either of them. Bif had taken part in a boxing tournament out of town and against a very tough opponent. Despite winning the match he was left with a very sore head afterwards. Johnny had taken part in a bike race earlier that same day and after he crossed the finish line winning the race he lost control of his bike and suffered a nasty spill that resulted in a visit to the hospital. Both those incidents had occurred at an earlier time. It was now an hour or so past nightfall and both Bif and Johnny were currently in the room, their room lying in their beds trying to sleep.

With his back to the greaser across the room from him Bif sighed to himself. He literally couldn't sleep and was very irritable thanks to his earlier match. He wanted someone to talk to in order to help ease his frustration but was much too tired to get up and go look for his friends. That left only one person for him to mingle with and he was certain that one person wasn't at all interested in striking up any sort of conversation with him. It was a shame though, if Bif were to be entirely honest with himself he didn't truly hate Johnny. Not since he'd gotten to know him a little better after living with him for the past couple of weeks. Sure they never made much of an effort to communicate effectively but if you have to live with someone you're going to get to know them whether you like it or not.

Of course they came from completely different worlds giving them different backgrounds in life, but there was something about Johnny that Bif found very… attractive. In a sexual manner? No, of course not! At least he didn't think so. Whatever it was Bif couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was his voice, that deep, dangerous tone he spoke with. Maybe it was that bad boy persona that gave him his street cred. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was something different from what Bif was used to being around. Or maybe not, the fellow under-classman did after all remind him of Derby, who Bif had realized a short while ago that he was starting to get attached to in a way that he really shouldn't. Derby was at that time a sophomore just like Johnny, and only mere days ago he had successfully gone about dethroning the previous leader of the prep clique and taken control of it. Although Johnny was not the leader of the greasers there was still something about him that said _leader_ or better yet _master_… then again the title of _boss_ seemed to fit him best.

Bif was suddenly pulled from his train of thought at the sound of scuffling. Wanting an excuse to roll over and look at Johnny, the freshman took this as his golden opportunity. Rolling onto his other side Bif found Johnny sitting up on the side of his bed wearing nothing but jeans and rambling through one of his side table drawers. The red head stared curiously at the greaser as he was clearly looking for something. Johnny hadn't noticed the underclassman watching him and halfway through his searching he paused and placed a hand up to his head. The gesture made it obvious that he had a headache. That conclusion came as no surprise as Johnny did look a little beat up. He had a few bumps and bruises here and there along with some noticeable scratches. Although Bif didn't know for certain, he did have his suspicions that Johnny had suffered a crash during the bike race he heard that the he had taken part in earlier that day.

Removing his hand from his head Johnny continued to rumble around in his drawer. At some point he just so happened to randomly glance across the room at Bif only to find the prep staring at him from where he lay. At first the sight didn't instantly faze him as it didn't register in is mind that the other boy was even looking at him. But a mere second or two later the greaser paused mid motion and moving only his eyes he glanced over at Bif again and made eye contact with the boy. The two of them held each other's stare for a few seconds. Normally Johnny would instantly spit an ugly remark sparking a nasty argument or even a fight between them but on this particular evening there was a delay in any potential conflict. It only lasted a few moments longer than normal but for just a short period Johnny felt that there was no hostility or snobbery on the preps face. Starting to feel a little awkward due to the prolonged staring he made the decision to be a dick anyway

"You got a problem?" Johnny hissed at him arching one eyebrow.

Bif blinked at him, "No." Was his only word.

"Yeah I bet you don't!" The greaser replied. Not really in the mood to argue, Johnny made an effort to ignore the red head. However, his curiosity ended up getting the better of him and he cut his eyes at the prep again. A little surprised and highly irritated to find Bif still staring at him, he displayed a dark scowl.

"Why you looking at me like that?!" Johnny growled, clearly starting to get angry.

At this point Bif sat up slightly and propped his head up on one elbow. "What are you looking for?" He questioned the greaser rather calmly. Johnny opened his mouth to start arguing with the other boy but stopped when he realized that his question had been a rather harmless one. He stared at him for a short while, the entire time frowning heavily as he believed the prep to be irritating him on purpose. Bif however didn't seem the least bit smug about the situation. He simply laid there and waited for an answer with a rather innocent looking expression on his face. The scowl on Johnny's face softened up just a little, but still, he didn't drop his guard.

"If you don't like the noise I'm making then that's just too damn bad! Take some of daddy's money and clog your ears with it, that should do the trick!" Johnny told him as he went back to rambling through his drawer.

"Clean the grease out of your ears, I didn't say anything about the noise, I asked you what you were looking for." Bif informed him with a faint matter of fact tone.

Feeling his nerves start to wear very thin Johnny threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Oh for crying out loud! Would you just roll over and go to sleep before I beat you into a coma!" Johnny partially shouted at the other boy. "I have a killer headache and you and all your stuck up ass remarks aren't exactly helping the situation!" Turning his attention away from Bif, Johnny slammed his top drawer shut and snatched the second one down open.

Sitting up straight Bif threw his legs over the side of his bed before rising to his feet. Johnny instantly brought his undivided attention back over to the prep and watched him move across the room they shared towards his desk. Not being able to see exactly what he was doing, Johnny watched him from his position on his bed cautiously. He wondered if perhaps his words had infuriated him and maybe he was now in the process of obtaining a weapon of some sort. As the prep continued to shuffle things around on his desk Johnny absentmindedly allowed his eyes to wander over his back. He couldn't help but to take notice that he was nicely chiseled for a freshman, but then again he was a prep. Chances were that he had access to some powerful steroid or something that aided him in obtaining his mature physic at such a young age. Eventually Bif turned back around to face him. Johnny instantly pushed all former thoughts from his mind and scowled again before quickly rising to his feet.

Thinking that the prep may have gotten a weapon out and intended to get violent with him Johnny was quick to take a fighting stance. Bif merely held a bland expression on his face as he approached the greaser. Just as he stopped in front of him he lifted one of his hands and held out an orange colored bottle to Johnny. The scowl on the greasers face quickly disappeared and his mouth fell open in a hint of confusion. Looking at Bif and then at the bottle and then back at Bif again Johnny wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He thought the other boy was trying to stir up a shit storm but now it was starting to look like that wasn't the case.

"Well go on, take it!" Bif told him after a moment or two.

"Wha… what is…?" Johnny questioned, clearly a little dumbstruck.

"You said you had a headache didn't you? It's eight hundred milligram Ibuprofen."

A wave of silence fell over the two of them as Johnny wasn't sure what to do. Feeling a little wobbly on his legs due to his earlier activities Bif ended up shoving the bottle into Johnny's hand when he didn't take it and quickly returned to his bed.

Even then Johnny stood there for a minute eyeing the bottle as if it were some sort of poison. Bif barely managed to stifle a laugh at his behavior as he could tell that Johnny was not only baffled but clearly didn't trust him either. Hearing said laugh, Johnny glared at the prep before he sat back down on his bed and continued to ponder the situation. Staring at the bottle he placed a hand on the back of his neck. A moment later and he cut his eyes over at the prep again who now sat on the side of his bed facing him. As before Bif didn't seem hostile or smug about anything. Johnny found that to be strange because the entire two months they'd roomed together he hadn't been at all friendly to him and vice versa.

Suspecting the prep to be up to something Johnny decided to question him. "What? Are you gonna try to poison me now?"

Bif arched an eyebrow, "Poison you? Ha! Seeing that you've clearly forgotten, I'm rich, I use a higher percentage of my brain than you poor people do so naturally I'm far smarter than you are. I wouldn't need to resort to menial tactics and skullduggery to get at you."

Johnny frowned at this, clearly angry at the remark, but before he could say anything Bif hit him with something else.

"Then again you grease monkeys aren't exactly known for your intelligence meaning you'd probably be stupid enough to fall for it, so why not?"

Clenching his teeth Johnny felt his rage start to peek. Remaining seated he took the bottle of pills and threw them at Bif. Not surprisingly the prep caught the bottle like it was nothing and set it down on his bed. Now beyond pissed off Johnny stood back up.

"What the fuck is your problem Taylor?" He questioned angrily while slowly stalking towards the underclassman.

Bif gave a small laugh before rising from his seat. "Oh nothing, just making it known who the superior one is here." He informed the other male while moving in closer. "Is that a problem Johnny boy?"

"Yeah it's a fucking problem!" Johnny replied angrily, "I'm sick and tired of you and the rest of those trust fund shits prancing around here like you're all the greatest things to grace the face of this rotten earth! All the money in the world doesn't buy any of you sorry ass pompous bitches class or intelligence!"

As soon as he got those words out Johnny felt his heart do a massive lurch. As odd as he felt it was for him to be thinking about it at a time like that, fact of the matter was that Bif smelled good! Blinking numerous times in a desperate attempt to clear his mind Johnny figured that his injuries must have been clouding his thoughts. Surely it was his minor concussion that was causing him to think like that!

"Is that so?" Bif questioned.

"Yeah it is." Johnny went on, "You wanna prove that you're so much better than me? Then go ahead tough guy and show me what you got!"

The next few seconds were a partial blur as Bif's actions weren't at all what Johnny expected. Instead of feeling a fist hit him in the mouth he felt a pair of soft warm lips mash up against his own. Completely stunned it took him a moment longer than it should have to push the prep away. Once Johnny had shoved Bif back he stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Bif watched him closely waiting to see how he would react even though he already had a pretty good guess. Johnny repeatedly put his fingers up to his lips, not in a disgusted manner but more so in confusion and disbelief.

The action had taken the greaser completely by surprise, and what was even more surprising was the fact that he actually liked it! But that couldn't be right, he hated Bif, they were both guys, he had a girlfriend he had recently started dating, he wasn't gay… was he?! No, of course not, Johnny was pretty confident that he had no interest in guys. Still though, that didn't change the fact that he had just been kissed by another guy and liked it!

Not happy with his own reaction Johnny did the only thing he could think of in times of confusion and frustration. Balling up his fist, he swung at the prep with all his might and hit his mark. Bif's head snapped to the side, he wasn't the least bit surprised as this was the reaction he had been expecting. He himself wasn't sure exactly what had possessed him to kiss Johnny Vincent of all people but once he saw his opportunity he literally couldn't resist!

Any other time and he would have been quick to hit the greaser back but at the moment he really didn't think it was necessary. No more words were exchanged between the two of them and it was Johnny who moved away from the scene and walked right past Bif heading towards the door. Bif turned to watch him go on up until the door slammed shut behind him.

The next day Harrington House had finally opened up on campus for all the preps. It had been in construction for a number of months already and was only recently completed. That meant Bif would no longer be staying in the boys dorm, he would no longer be sharing a room with Johnny Vincent.

That same day Johnny had gone about making his own arrangements. The current leader of the greasers had recently been arrested on drug charges and expelled from school. That left the clique without a leader. Naturally it would have been one of the upperclassmen who took over the clique but Johnny would have none of that. Challenging the one who was to inherit leadership of the faction he ended up beating him bloody and sending him to the hospital before he established himself as the greasers new leader.

He never went back to the boys dorm on campus after that. He didn't need to nor did he want to. He and the rest of his crew had decided to make the abandon tenants in their neighborhood their new headquarters thus giving them a place to crash when they needed to.

Regardless of the change in living arrangements there was one thing that didn't change and that was the fact that Johnny and Bif had at one point in time shared a kiss together.

That was almost three years ago….

Their second encounter alone with one another had been a little over a year later. Johnny was a junior and Bif was now a sophomore not to mention the preps second in command. That semester the two of them had gym class during the same period and as usual there was some tension between the two of them and their cliques. They had been running the field or were supposed to be running the field when a fist fight broke out between Johnny and Bif. No one was sure how it got started and apparently Mr. Burton didn't really care how it got started. He made the decision to have both of them stay after class and run extra laps on the field.

They stayed, they ran, and they left the field. Once they were done serving their sentences they both wound up in the locker room alone so that they could shower and finally leave the gym. All others had left a while ago and the jocks were all still out on the field practicing. Their lockers weren't all that far apart but still opposite each other when it came to direction. Being that they were the only two in there they had pretty much yet unintentionally gotten in the showers at the exact same time and gotten out of the showers at the exact same time. Standing in front of their lockers dripping wet both of them unbeknownst to one another actually had similar thoughts on their minds. Although it had been brief and they hadn't had any friendly encounters since then, neither of them could shake the thoughts of the kiss they had shared so long ago. Which was strange considering the fact that they were still fuming at one another. They had after all just gotten into a fight which was why they were in the locker rooms after running extra laps on the field.

Placing a hand on the locker in front of him Bif stared down at the floor as thoughts of what he had done the previous year swirled around inside his head. The memory completely pushing out all thoughts of anger he had towards the greaser. Standing there he tried his hardest to hang on to those feelings of anger and hatred. Those negative emotions however refused to stick around and quickly left him to deal with the situation in some other fashion.

Johnny had his towel drying off his face and hair but seemed to be neglecting the rest of his body as he stared at the locker in front of him as well. He hadn't realized it but he had been patting the same side of his head dry for several minutes now. Just like Bif, his feelings of anger had already made their exit. At the moment Johnny was seriously frustrated with himself. Whenever he encountered Bif while he was with the other Greasers or Bif was with the rest of the preps he held nothing but animosity towards the other boy. But now that he was alone with him he didn't feel that way towards him, not as much as he wanted to that is.

Bif wanted to turn around and steal a glance at the naked greaser. Johnny wanted to turn around and steal a glance at the naked prep. They say great minds think alike. Not putting much effort into controlling their behavior both boys slowly turned their heads around at the exact same time and wound up making eye contact.

Neither of them held looks of hostility on their faces despite trying to kill each other just a short while ago. Regardless of what everyone else thought they knew, ever since the kiss that was shared between the two of them there had been an unspoken attraction between the two boys.

Staring at one another they both found it increasingly difficult to pull their eyes away. By the look on his face Johnny had something he wanted to say and it more than likely wasn't going to be anything nice but apparently he couldn't bring himself to say it. Bif was a little surprised to see him keep quiet as over the past year he was aware that the boy had developed a rather nasty attitude and was always angry.

Still though, that didn't scare him away. Even though their cliques were sworn enemies Bif wouldn't deny to himself that he was indeed attracted to the greaser. Johnny on the other hand struggled to come to terms with his unspoken attraction. Knowing that it could be a while or he may never get another chance at all being that it had been an entire year since the last time they were alone, Bif turned around and began to move towards Johnny.

The greaser tensed noticeably as he knew exactly what was going on. However, the fact that he didn't want to accept any of this caused his stubbornness to resurface. When Bif reached him Johnny took a step back and pressed his bare back and ass against the lockers. The gesture indicated that he wanted to keep some distance between them but it didn't help much. Placing one of his hands on the locker behind Johnny, Bif stared at him for a moment. The last time they had gotten in each other's faces like that had been roughly a year ago. Back then they had been ready to fight one another but as of right now that wasn't the case. There was no hostility here, denial yes but animosity no!

Bif waited for Johnny to meet his gaze but the stubborn greaser refused. He turned his head looking off to the side clearly not wanting to make eye contact with the prep who had now gotten a little taller than him. Liking Johnny's defiance Bif took this as an opportunity to test him and see just how strong his will power was. Taking one of his fingers he gently ran it along the ridges of his abs. The second his finger made contact with his stomach muscles Johnny felt a powerful shiver overtake his entire body. He clenched his teeth to avoid moaning and ended up letting out a hiss of pleasure. Only then did he finally cut his eyes at the wet naked prep standing in front of him.

Although the contact had been minor it was more than enough to send Johnny over the edge. Unable to control himself he threw his nude body at Bif wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep hot kiss. Bif didn't protest of course and wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist. Not wanting to waste an ounce of time Bif begin to slide his fingers down towards Johnny's ass but stopped abruptly when he heard voices approaching the gym.

Apparently the jocks had come in from practice. Knowing it would be social suicide to be seen together the two boys forced themselves to separate and returned to their lockers. Just as the jocks began to fill up the locker room they both wrapped towels around their waist not wanting to be a part of any butt slapping routines the athletic department may have engaged in.

That was almost two years ago…

Their third encounter had been about a year after the second. By this time Johnny was a senior and Bif was a junior. As of lately there had been quite a stir in the status quo. Some new kid had arrived a short while ago and had taken it upon himself to stir up quite the commotion alongside the resident lunatic. Not only that but lately Johnny's girlfriend had been straying from him. He knew for a fact that she had been seeing other guys and not just any guys either. She seemed to have taken a liking to the preps of all people! This in turn had Johnny furious and sparked an all-out war between the greasers and the preps.

It wasn't just a random fight here or there either. Most of the encounters were pretty violent with many resulting in broken bones and other serious injuries that ended with someone taking a trip to the hospital. People around town were starting to say how the kids were getting out of hand and seriously needed to tone down but regardless of what the preps were planning Johnny refused to tone down. Not because he didn't want to but he had to make sure things stayed hostile between the greasers and the preps. His girlfriend's philandering simply made things all the more easier for him. Sure he didn't like it one bit when she was unfaithful to him but truth be told she wasn't the primary reason for him single handedly hospitalizing several of the preps.

As of now Johnny had gotten into a one on one match with almost all of the preps beating each of them bloody except for two.

Derby and Bif.

Johnny wasn't surprised to see that the leader of the preps and the second in command were avoiding direct confrontation with him. It was typical style of Derby to use his minions to do all his work for him. Apparently he thought he was too pretty to get his hands dirty. The thought of beating his pretty little face until it was unrecognizable always made Johnny smile and to be honest it was something he really wanted to do. Needless to say that when the blond rejected to engage in any direct activity with him Johnny didn't hesitate to make a few remarks that he knew would find their way back to him as well as Bif.

It ended up working like a charm. Mere days after he had gone into a public tirade about how Derby was a pussy and too afraid to face him like a man, the rest of the preps had shown up in New Coventry itching for a fight. Derby of course was not with them but Bif sure as hell was. Both factions ended up scattering about as the battle waged on. Johnny had also taken to scattering but not to get away. His actions were actually a decoy to his friends and to the other preps. His behavior was intended to make the other preps think that he was afraid and trying to escape and to make his own crew think he was leading Bif away to give him a real good beat down. He was leading Bif away alright.

Turning down a dirt path Johnny made his way towards the railroad tracks that led towards the bike path. Approaching several of the abandon rail cars he stopped near the wooden fence which separated the bike path from the street seeing no need to go any further. Hearing footsteps hurry up behind him and then slow down he turned around to find Bif standing a mere yard or so away. As they did with previous encounters when they were alone the two of them stared at one another. The looks and feelings of hostility rapidly melting away with the afternoon sun.

It was Bif who made the first move. Slowly walking up to Johnny he stopped right in front of the greaser and stared down at him but not in a superior manner. He was a good head or so taller than Johnny now even though the greaser was a year older than he was. Johnny made an attempt to glare up at the red head but he failed miserably and his expression softened up drastically. Even though no physical contact had been made a faint shudder coursed through Johnny's body and it didn't go unnoticed by Bif, the prep had barely managed to suppress one himself.

Without warning Bif slammed one of his hands against the wooden fence Johnny had his back to and right beside his head. The greaser didn't flinch. Bif took a deep breath as he allowed his eyes to travel up and down the front side of Johnny's body. The entire time inside his head a fierce battle of tug of war was being waged. With one side telling him to beat the person in front of him to a bloody pulp and the other side insisting that he throw him to the ground, rip his clothes off and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. As expected the second side of the two was winning.

Regardless, there was a part of both boys that was still bothered by the whole thing. They were sworn enemies, they were supposed to hate each other. They should have been in the process of trying to kill one another not fighting the urge to kiss or possibly even fuck.

As usual Johnny's defiance came into play. Just as Bif looked as though he might lean in to kiss him, Johnny turned his head off to the side and refused to meet his gaze. Bif leaned back a little watching him closely, waiting to see if he would turn back but he didn't. Bif ran his tongue across his bottom lip not taking his eyes off of Johnny.

The stubborn leader of the greasers folded his lips in and closed his eyes. His behavior was always odd when he got around Bif. He hated how he reacted to his presence like that but he literally couldn't help it. Despite Johnny's refusal to acknowledge the obvious Bif wanted to take this particular run in much further than they had the last two times. Reaching down he intended to grab one of Johnny's wrist but the greaser would have none of that. The moment he felt the preps hand began to encase his wrist he violently attempted to snatch it away but Bif was quicker than he was. He managed to grab the boys wrist and hold it tightly. Johnny went about trying to throw a punch at him with his other hand but again Bif was much faster and caught that fist as well.

The action caused Johnny's ferocity to come out and he made a violent attempt to get away flailing wildly in the preps grip. However, the fact that he did want to feel Bif touching him caused him to feel a little weak. Not willing to tolerate Johnny's stubbornness any longer Bif forced both of his wrist against the wooden fence and held them there. Johnny's heart was pounding fast as he looked into Bif's piercing green eyes. He again made another forceful attempt to get away but his efforts were fruitless. Now that he had him right where he wanted him Bif decided to continue with his earlier actions. Slowly he leaned in closer to Johnny's face and this time the self-proclaimed king didn't turn away. Their kiss started off slow and light but quickly morphed into a battle for dominance. It wasn't long before Bif loosened his grip on Johnny's wrist moving his now free hand towards the belt buckle of the shorter male. Johnny tensed a bit but made no objection. No sooner than Bif began to unbuckle his pants did the sound of others approaching startle them away from one another.

Turning to look off to the side they could both tell that some of the greasers were approaching. With no other options Bif turned to go knowing being caught in such a compromising situation would easily mean death for both of them as far as their reputations went. Just as he went to run off Johnny reached out in an almost lazy manner and grabbed him by the arm. Bif halted in his retreat and turned to look at him. At first Johnny didn't meet his gaze but merely stared straight ahead as if he were in some sort of a trance. Bif gave a light tug indicating that he needed to go but Johnny who still wasn't looking at or even facing him clung tighter to the prep.

Eventually he turned his head to look at the taller male. When their eyes met Bif was a little taken aback to be met with a longing stare but still though they had to separate and they had to do so now. Before he could make another move Johnny slowly released his arm allowing the limb to slide out of his grasp. Bif unintentionally allowed his hand to slide into Johnny's and this time both their grips tightened. Neither wanting to let go.

When the sound of approaching greasers grew louder it was Johnny who closed his eyes in frustration before he finally let go of Bif's hand. As bad as he wanted to stay and continue what they were about to start Bif hesitantly turned to go hoping that by some miracle they would run into each other again soon.

Johnny watched him until he was completely out of sight. Once he couldn't see him anymore he waited until his boys were almost right up on him before he turned around to face them.

That had taken place mere months ago…

It was now the end of the school year, Johnny was about to graduate and head out into the real world. Bif had just finished up his junior year and had one year left to complete. That day Johnny had been walking along the beach by himself. The entire day he'd been lost in thought, his life was about to take a drastic change as it would no longer revolve around being a school boy. He knew what he wanted to do with his life but that didn't help to ease his anxiety.

Staring out at the lake he took a deep breath as the setting sun caused the water to sparkle with a bright intensity. It wasn't that he would miss his days at Bullworth, hell he hated the place and would be glad to get away from there. Despite his negative thoughts of his time there, there was still some unfinished business he had to handle…

No sooner than this thought crossed his mind did he feel someone nearly shove him to the ground from behind. Quickly regaining his balance he whirled around intending to deliver a powerful blow to the dip shit who decided to fuck with him. However, the minute he laid eyes on the perpetrator he paused mid motion and his eyes widened.

Standing right behind him was none other than Bif Taylor. Johnny slowly lowered his fist as he stared back at the prep before glancing around to see if they were alone. Positive that the cost was clear he turned his attention back to his public rival.

"You've got some nerve Taylor." Johnny stated rather flatly.

Bif blinked at him before answering, "You wanna make something of it Vincent?"

"Yeah… Actually I do…" Johnny told him in a matter of fact tone.

Bif smiled at him, "Good, follow me." Were his only words as he stepped right past Johnny and began to make his way down the beach.

The greaser stood there watching him for a moment but didn't wait too long before he began to follow him as he requested.

The two of them kept their distance the entire journey and made their way up past the lighthouse following the path that led to the circle in the vale. Once they reached the street Bif took a short cut through a backyard where part of the fence had been torn down.

Johnny didn't hesitate to follow him into the yard of the large house but did hesitate a little when the prep walked up to the back door and pushed it open. Apparently he lived there as he didn't knock at all. Johnny was a little amazed to finally find out exactly where the prep stayed as the entire time he'd known him he never once knew exactly where his house was. When Bif turned around to see him not following him inside a big grin stretched across his face.

"What's wrong? Scared I might murder you and stuff your body in my basement or something?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes at the red head, although still not entirely confident he decided to go inside anyway. He wasn't afraid to do so and he couldn't keep standing around outside and risk being seen. If the prep did have some sort of ambush waiting for him then Johnny figured that he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Once he was in Bif closed the door behind him and began to move deeper into the super fancy house.

"Follow me." Bif told him casually.

No sense in being hesitant now, he was already in so he might as well keep going. Moving in the direction Bif had, Johnny followed him down several halls and up a flight of stairs and then down several more halls. All the while only catching brief glimpses of the elaborate decorations and paintings that lined the walls. At some point he found himself wondering if he would have to make a run for the exit if the prep did try something. If that were to be the case he was positive he wouldn't be able to navigate the maze of halls they had just traveled. Chances were that he would have to fight for his life but it wasn't like he hadn't been in that sort of situation before.

Eventually they came to a bedroom. The door was quickly closed and locked behind them and it didn't take Johnny long to realize that they were in Bif's bedroom. It surprised him how relatively simple the place was decorated. With the way Bif behaved Johnny would have thought that he had the walls decorated in lavish, useless junk, but he didn't. The walls were a pale shade of blue, with white trimming on the baseboards. The furniture was a light shade of gray and he had a number of boxing trophies lined up on a large shelf..

Johnny didn't have time to look at anything else as the odd silence that had engulfed the room caused him to quickly turn back around to face Bif. The prep was standing right behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Like the décor grease ball?"

Johnny shot him a dirty look, "Yeah, perfect for me to smear oil all over and ruin." He replied with a half-hearted frown.

Bif stared at him for a moment longer before stepping closer. Johnny had his hands in his pockets but took them out allowing them to hang loosely by his sides. With no more words exchanged between the two of them they both leaned in at the same time pressing their lips together in the silence of the mansion.

It was strange when they thought about it. They had known each other for close to three years and most of their encounters had been in public or while they were with their friends. When incidents like that occurred the two of them thought nothing of one another. They didn't look at each other lustfully or anything but give them the opportunity to be alone for a few minutes and they were all over one another.

With the orange glow of the setting sun illuminating the room through the window it wasn't long before the two of them started tugging at each other's clothes wanting them off as soon as possible. Moments later and they were both completely nude. They hadn't got to the bed just yet as they both wanted some time to get a good look at the others body. In the past they had only caught brief glimpses of one another in the nude but now they finally had the opportunity to soak in the full scope of the other.

Bif was the one who initiated another lip locking session and as he did he backed Johnny up towards his bed until the back of his legs hit it. The greaser didn't allow himself to fall back on to it. He wasn't entirely sure what Bif had in mind but he himself knew that he wasn't too high on playing bottom. Not that he wouldn't give it a try though. When Bif finally did nudge Johnny back far enough so that he sat back on his bed he went about straddling the boys waist. It didn't take Johnny long to see that Bif knew exactly what he wanted and how he intended to get it. They continued to allow their tongues to wrestle with each other's before Bif initiated a position change. Telling Johnny to remain lying where he was Bif moved down quickly taking his cock into his mouth. Johnny bit his bottom lip at the sensation and rested one hand behind his head. A moment later when Bif swallowed him whole the greaser inadvertently arched his back as he hadn't expected such skill coming from the prep.

"You're pretty good at this." Johnny breathed out, "You been practicing on Harrington?"

Bif looked up at him before withdrawing his cock from his throat, "Yep!" He informed him somewhat merrily before going back to the blowjob.

Johnny found himself stunned by how well he performed. His longtime girlfriend Lola didn't blow him this good and she had been at it for quite a while. It wasn't long before Johnny felt himself nearing release as Bif really was that damn good. Not wanting things to end so quickly he reached down and stopped the prep from continuing. Bif got the message and let up off of him only to go right back to straddling his waist. The two of them locked lips again and without an ounce of hesitation Bif positioned himself accordingly over top of Johnny. The leader of the greasers held himself in place and watched as Bif lowered himself onto his cock. As thick as Johnny was he thought the other boy would do so slowly but he wasn't the least bit intimidated by his size. It made sense though because he looked to be about equivalent. Not even giving himself time to adjust the red head began riding him rather fiercely. Although it wasn't necessary Johnny couldn't help but to buck upwards to meet his movements. Reaching forwards he grabbed the boxers dick and began to stroke it which in turn garnished a moan from the taller male. They had only just begun and the whole thing was unbelievably intense. The two of them had wanted this for so long and now that it was finally happening it was a hard pill to swallow but in a good way. The entire time they engaged in their sexual encounter they made sure to keep it anything but simple. This encounter had been a long time coming and they wanted to make it memorable so they tried out a number of different positions. They spooned, with Bif being the one in the back. They intertwined in several different missionary positions. At one point Johnny got on top and rode Bif. The greaser had been a little hesitant at first but he was Johnny Vincent, he could handle it! Since Bif had already fucked him he was well prepared to take every inch of the redheads large tool and he did so like a pro. Easing himself down onto Bif's cock Johnny again bit his bottom lip before hissing out in more pleasure. Bif grabbed the shorter males hips as he felt himself sliding in and out of Johnny's tight heat. The greaser rode him as hard as he could until the muscles in his legs burned like hell.

Now that Bif had caught his breath and Johnny was the fatigued one he took the opportunity to do another position change. Sitting up to meet Johnny he mashed their faces together in a hot fiery kiss. The two of them laid back down only to roll over so that Bif was on top. Urging Johnny to roll over on his stomach the prep marveled at his nicely toned ass. Seconds later and they were going at is doggy style. Johnny had his face buried in the blankets while Bif slammed into him from behind. Earlier Johnny had been a little unsure about being on the bottom. He did after all consider himself the king and a king doesn't play bottom, but now that he had actually given it a try he found that he liked it much more than being on the top. Eventually Bif pulled out of him which caused Johnny to groan with disapproval. Apparently the prep had been about to cum but didn't want to just yet. Even though he wanted Bif to continue it was still Johnny who initiated another position change, this time to benefit both of them at the same time. They both struggled to pleasure the other due to the blow job they were receiving but still kept going as it was a good show of teamwork.

Their final position had them both sitting up face to face with Johnny in Bif's lap. By this point their lips had gotten very sore from so much kissing and sucking but it didn't put a damper on either boys excitement. They managed to drag the entire thing out for several hours and while bumping and grinding against one another it was Bif who came first deep inside of Johnny once he couldn't hold back anymore. The greaser had his release explode in-between the two of them getting it all over their chest and stomachs. Panting like two worn out dogs they sat there holding one another tightly while trying to come down off of their high and catch their breath.

The mansion was silent as their chest rose and fell, their muscles glistening with sweat as they breathed heavily. When they were both finally able to breathe normally it was Bif who spoke first.

"You'll be graduating next week…" He stated into the crook of Johnny's neck.

The greaser was silent for a short while, "You only have one year left to go and then you're outta here as well."

They both took a deep breath at the exact same time. The words that were exchanged were relatively simple ones but had major meaning behind them. When Johnny graduated he would leave town, that was a common move when it came to a place like Bullworth. Nobody in their right mind would hang around when they had the opportunity to get out and do something with their life. On top of that he had no reason to stay there. He had no family and the place held no opportunities.

Bif on the other hand as Johnny said had one year left to go. It was already known that he would be the next in line to run the prep clique as Derby would be graduating along with Johnny. Although he knew he would get his chance to leave Bullworth it was the going away fact of life that pained him.

So many people make it seem like four years is a very long time but in reality it's not enough time at all when you want something or in this case someone that you can't have. They say high school consist of the best years of one's life and to the both of them it truly had been the time of their lives. But fact of the matter was that it was coming to an end soon, one before the other but the end was still near.

The entire time both of them had gone out of their way to portray themselves as mortal enemies to one another and in the eyes of the public and their peers. Truth be told it could have been different. They both wanted it to be different but it was entirely too late. Neither of them had been brave or mature enough to break the social barrier and let everyone else see who they truly were. They played by the rules set by society and as a result had missed out entirely on something that could have made a huge difference in their lives.

Despite everything that had taken place over the last few years, despite what all the two of them had said to one another and about each other. They both held this unprecedented yet unspoken love for the other but never pursued what they really wanted all because they feared the scrutiny of others. They feared the disownment of people who would mean nothing to them once they left and now that they had finally acknowledged that, it was time to part ways. Their lives would be leading them in opposite directions no longer giving them the opportunity to be next to one another even if only for a few short minutes.

Feeling Bif start to shake violently Johnny closed his eyes tightly as some of the last words he knew he would ever here Bif Taylor speak to him made their way to his ears followed by warm tears dripping on his shoulder

"It's not fair…"

"It never is…" Johnny told him, voice breaking.

Author's note: Did a lot of editing on this story as I wanted the two of them to care about one another without actually getting the opportunity to be together until it was too late. Sorry if Johnny seems a little soft, I admit I struggled to keep the two of them in character as if they encounter one another even on a good day there would definitely be some clashing. Again to the anon who requested this I'm sorry it took so long but I truly do hope you enjoyed it. If you're still around and get a chance to read this please drop me a note and let me know that you saw it!

Thanks for Reading

-Akemat


End file.
